


The smell of death || Tywin x Joanna

by Zuzka03K



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, House Lannister, Inspired by Game of Thrones, POV Tywin Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzka03K/pseuds/Zuzka03K
Summary: Joanna visits Tywin in his privy before his death.
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Kudos: 9





	The smell of death || Tywin x Joanna

Is that the smell of death?

First he thought that it’s a smell of Tyrion’s whore. But then he realized that it’s something different, what came from his month. He left the girl in his bed, nearly naked and chained. He didn’t actually know what to do with her. Maybe he’ll finish this, what she started, or he’ll kill her as he’d do twenty years ago. Meanwhile, his thoughts were focused on this stink.

“Do you feel that smell of death, Tywin?”

He flinched and turn around. In front of him stood hooded person, probably a woman. _Where did she come from?_ , he asked himself. He saw a long, golden braid on her shoulder. Firstly, he thought he looked on his daughter, but when the woman pushed her hood back, he realized that it’s not Cersei. His daughter had sharp features and this one soft. So soft, just like someone who disappeared long ago… Taking all what was the best in him.

“Joanna?” he whispered. This name was so strange for him. He was sure that he didn’t say it in many years.

“I’ve already thought that you have forgotten me, like Jaime.” she stepped forward. “Or maybe it has really happened?”

Has he ever forgotten about her absence? Quite contrary, her death weigh on him for the last twenty-seven years.

“It’s impossible. It must be a dream.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you feel this smell of death?”

He couldn’t move. The candles burned in her dark green eyes when she rose her face. She looked the same as he pictured her in his dreams — glow on cheeks, spun gold hair and lips like rose petals. She wasn’t so pale and blue as in the sept, when he stood over her cold, dead body for seven days and nights — she was _alive_.

“For these twenty-seven years I was thinking where disappeared this man I once loved.” She took one more step. “But later I realized that you were always the same. And despite my anger, my feelings didn’t change. It made me insane.”

“Why were you angry?” he asked hesitantly. Only Joanna could make him losing his grip.

“You don’t know?” her voice was soft, but sad. “I was angry because I didn’t survive this childbirth and didn’t protect Tyrion from you.”

“He killed you. He tore you apart, to come into the world, this ill-made, spiteful little creature...”

“I gave my life for him. Even when I screamed, cried, despite the pain, I didn’t think about nothing else than him. I wanted him to live. I wanted it so badly, that I gave my life for him”.

 _You shouldn’t do it_ , he wanted to scream.

“Another woman wouldn’t forgive you. She would spit on your face, scratch it, yelling and cursing.” She shook her head. “But I’ve never could do it you, what you know. That why you used your son weakness, to take your pain and mourning out on him.”

“Stop it...”

“Do you know why I could not do it? Only a Lannister can understand another Lannister. So despite my anger I understood you, loved you.”

He couldn’t say anything. Joanna approached him, put her pale, soft hand on his cheek and kissed him with her cold lips.

“Feel this smell of death, Tywin”.

At this moment she took off her coat showing simple, gray dress. Terrified he saw a red stain on her lap. The stain became bigger and bigger, and then she fell in his arms. Her skin was more pale and blue, her eyes cloudy and hair fading. After a while her skin disappeared, and bones became a dust. Still shocked he stood up and for a moment he saw a blood on his hands. But when he winked, they were as clean as the floor of a privy. He sat heavily and then heard some steps on the corridor. When he rose his face, he was astonished one more time.

“Tyrion?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually my first story in English, so hope that you enjoyed this short one-shot. Maybe I'll translate my another work about this pairing, to share with you. Thanks for kudos and reviews <3


End file.
